Truth or Dare
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: One-shot! Bella joins the pack for a night of fun around a bonfire. The innocent bonfire turns into a dirty game of Truth or Dare and Bella shows her true feels for Jacob. Bella/Jacob Mature Content! Smut! Lemon! Don't read if you are under 18!


**Truth or Dare**

* * *

Bella joins the pack for a night of fun around a bonfire. The innocent bonfire turns into a dirty game of Truth or Dare.

I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's character!

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

Jacob had called me right after I had gotten home from work and told me that the pack was having a small bonfire down at First beach. I never could say no to hanging out with Jacob and since Edward was gone, I had no reason to hold back my friends.

I rushed up the stairs and into my room, changing into warmer clothes; it felt a bit cold out today so I didn't want to get a chill. I decided to wear a pair of heavy blue jeans and a thick deep red sweater. After I finished getting dressed and ran back down stairs, trip over my feet on the way down; to tell Charlie my plans for the night.

"Hey dad, Jacob invited me to a bonfire tonight, hope you don't mind."

His eyes lit up when I mentioned Jacob, he had always wished I would just pick Jake and get on with my life.

"No, I don't mind at all Bells. Just be careful and stay safe."

"Sure, sure." I could help myself sometimes, after being around Jake so much; he was starting to wear off on me.

I headed to my truck and climbed into the cab. My ancient truck roared to life and I was off. I had my way to La Push, pushing my truck to its max speed the whole way there. It was just now starting to get dark and I could see a slight glow of a fire coming from the beach.

I parked my truck and before I could get out Jake was at my door, pulling me out of the cab and into a hug.

"Hey Bells!" he sang as he squeezed me into his embrace tighter.

"Cant… Breath…Jake!"

"Sorry Bells," he laughed, sitting me on my feet. "Are you ready to have fun?"

I nodded and he led me down to the beach where I noticed it was only the older members of the pack were lounging around.

'Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Paul; I wonder why the others aren't here?' I thought to myself.

Jake sat down on a driftwood log and patted the place beside his, I took the seat and cuddle up close to his arm; it was colder out here than I thought it would be. He leaned back for a moment and wrapped his strong arm around my waist and pulled me closer; I looked up at him and he was smiling. I felt so at home with Jacob, like this is where I could fit in and everyone here seemed to love me like family; all except for Leah but she hated everyone.

Everyone was joking around; Embry and Quil were play fighting with sticks, Sam was teasing Emily by kissing her neck and tickling her sides [I couldn't help but to smile at how cute they looked together, yet I was jealous that I didn't have someone like that], Paul was kicking sand at Leah and she was glaring at him; if looks could kill. But, Jake just sat here keeping me warm and I couldn't complain at all, it was nice being close to him.

Embry and Quil came back to the bonfire after they were finished play fighting.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Embry we are a little old for that aren't we?" Sam asked, pulling his face away from Emily's neck.

"Oh come on Sam, just this one time." He all but begged.

"It could be fun honey." Emily said, staring into Sam's eyes.

She sat there for a minute then Sam groaned in defeat. "Fine, but only this one time."

"Awesome! Okay Emily, you go first, pick someone."

She put her slender pointer finger on her chin and looked around at all of us; then stop at on me.

_Great._

"Alright, Bella… truth or dare?" she smiled slyly.

"Uh – truth." I wasn't one to take a dare.

"No fun Bells!" Embry whined.

"Shut up Embry." Jack growled.

"Okay, Bella who is the hottest guy you know?" Emily giggled.

"Oh geez, that is a tough one." I said jokingly, I didn't want to say the truth cause if Jake knew or the pack for that fact; there would be never ending teasing.

"Come on Bells, you know who the sexiest guy is around here." Jake laughed, elbowing me.

"Oh, right I totally forgot about him. Mike Newton!" I laughed.

Everyone joined in, they obviously remembered him from the last visit we all had here together.

"Ok, seriously Bella, who?" Emily asked, calming her breathing down.

I looked up at Jake and whispered, "Jacob…"

"I knew it!" Quil shouted.

I was blushing now, but I told the honest truth.

"Okay, Bella you pick now." Emily said, handing the lead to me.

"Hmmm, Embry! Truth or dare?" I smiled at him.

"Dare, bring it on Bells." He chuckled.

"I want you to strip down and walk down the road naked."

"Oh, come on Bells that is just downright embarrassing." He whined.

"Too bad, get going." I giggled.

"She is right Embry; you picked dare so you have to follow through." Sam laughed.

He mumbled something under his breath and stood up, walking toward the road; stripping his clothes off as he went. I couldn't hold back the giggles at the sight of his bare backside. He made it to the road and started walking faster than a humanly pace. Paul ran over to where Embry dropped his clothes and scooped them up, bring them back with him.

"He is going to kill you Paul," I felt Jacob's chest rumble with his laughter.

Paul just shrugged and tucked Embry's clothes underneath him.

Embry came running back and stopped where his clothes once set.

We were all looking in his direction now; I covered my mouth when I giggled at the slight of Embry's naked body. Jake slid his hand up over my eyes but I pulled his fingers apart to look.

"Who took my clothes!?" Embry shouted, covering himself with his hands.

"You have to come get them Em," Paul roared with laughter.

Embry growled and stalked over to us, still covering himself but I noticed Sam cover Emily's eyes with his hand.

Paul handed Embry his pair of shorts and Embry grabbed them out of his hand; I caught a glimpse of his manhood from the glow of the fire, wow.

Embry sat back down, "Alright, Bella… truth or dare?"

"No, you have to pick someone else!" Emily said, pulling her face from Sam's hand.

"Fine, Jake."

"Um, dare." He stiffened beside me.

"I dare you to kiss Bella."

My eyes widened and Embry had a smirk on his face.

"Okay," Jake turned down toward and whispered 'Sorry Bells' before he cupped my cheek with his hand. Pressing his lips to mine, it sent my head spinning; I didn't realize I would be affected by Jake this way and before I knew it I had my hands laced into his hair.

The sound of the pack laughing broke our kiss and brought me back to consciousness. I laid my head against Jake's chest, looking up at him. "Don't be sorry Jake." I whispered.

I could see him smiling, "Alright, Sam – truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sam nodded.

"If you could be alone in a room for a whole day with anyone or anything, and Emily didn't care, what would it be?"

Sam looked at Emily like he was asking permission and she nodded, "A room full of oiled up naked lesbians."

I couldn't help but to laugh at that one.

"What, you think that is funny Bella?" Sam asked me.

"No," I lied, "It's just you picked the same thing I would." I burst into laughter jokingly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I am feeling brave tonight." I giggled.

"I dare you to fake an orgasm."

"Can you fake an orgasm?" I asked wryly.

"Awe, Bells has never had an orgasm before, you should make her do something else Sam." Paul snorted.

"I have to had a…" I stopped myself from finishing that.

"Bella, I thought you were a virgin?" Jake asked me.

"Well, I am but a girl has needs." I threw my hands in the air.

The guys all laughed, "Hey, I know you all jerk it every chance you get so hush." I glared at them.

"Okay Bella, you don't feel comfortable that's fine, want a truth instead?" Sam asked.

I shook my head no, "Just a different dare please." I glared at Paul, who was still chuckling.

Sam threw a marshmallow to Leah, "I dare you to eat the marshmallow off of Leah's tongue."

Okay, I could do that, no problem at all.

"But, make it sexy." He added.

Leah stuck out her tongue and placed the marshmallow close to the edge. I got up and went over to her, put my hand on her cheek and wrapped my tongue around hers, sucking it lightly as I pulled the marshmallow into my mouth.

I turned around and all eyes were staring at me.

"Nice," Embry smirked.

"What?" I asked, trying to swallow the remainder of the marshmallow.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Jacob said.

I just smiled and sat down beside him.

"Leah, truth or dare?"

"I will take dare." Leah said, licking her lips.

"Leah, I want you to get Embry hard, without touching his cock."

"Bells that is defiantly out of character for you," Jake whispered in my ear.

"You haven't seen my truly naughty side yet Jake, this is only the beginning." I whispered back.

Leah sat down on the sand in front of Embry and started her task. She ran her hands up his thighs and across his stomach, planting kisses as she moved up higher. Biting at his nipples while her fingers lightly trailed back down his abdomen; his breath started to hitch.

We were all quiet and watched her work her magic on his body. Slowly I could see a slight bulge in his shorts and Leah stood up.

"That wasn't so hard." She laughed and went back to where she was sitting.

"That was just plain torture." Embry groaned, trying to cover his erection.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Leah shot at Emily.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give head to a hot dog."

"You know I hate hot dogs." Emily whined.

"Fine, give head to Sam then."

Okay, this was getting just plain dirty.

Emily pulled the zipper of Sam's jeans and Jake put his hand over my eyes again.

"Come on Jake." I whined.

He sighed and dropped his hand.

Emily stopped after she unzipped his pants and looked up at him. "Just do it Em," Sam breathed.

HA! He IS going to like this.

Emily slowly pulled Sam's rather large manhood from his pants and quickly took it into her mouth. She worked her mouth up and down his length, licking and biting; Sam holding his hands into fists at his sided. He kept his eyes closed tightly and his lips were parted slightly. After about ten minutes of watching the hot scene Sam grunted and Emily stopped moving her head. Sam's breathing was heavier and Emily pulled her head up, with a popping sound she pulled his member out of her mouth. She wiped her mouth off and Sam pushed himself back into his jeans, still breathing heavily.

Emily cleared her throat, "Bella, truth or dare."

I could answer, I was still in shock of how… well… hot that was.

"Bells," Jake shook me.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that?" I said nervously.

"Truth or dare?" Emily giggled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Jake down to the hidden cave," she pointed down toward the water, "And do whatever with him for five minutes."

Jacob stiffened. "Okay," I got up and pulled on Jake's hand but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on silly, let's go." I pulled a little harder and he sighed, standing up leading the way to the cave.

"You know that you don't have to do anything bad Bells." He whispered in my ears once we were far enough away from the rest of the pack.

"Jake, whatever we do, is up to you." I whispered back.

He pulled me up into his arms and wadded the shallow water, turning into a small cave just on the outer area on the beach.

"Wow, I never knew this was here."

"It is normally a secret spot for teenagers to come when they want a quickie." He laughed lightly.

"Five minutes starts now!" I heard Emily call from the beach.

I laughed, "You heard the women."

"Sure, sure… what exactly do you want to do Bella?" he asked.

"I could think of a few things." I said, biting down on my lip as a rubbed my hand across his bare abdomen.

I could hear his breath hitch slight and he pulled my face up to look at him. "Jake…" before I could say anything else he crushed his lips down on mine and we were embraced into a deep passionate kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and he took my hips into his hands, lifting me off of my feet and pushing me up against the wall. I broke away to catch my breath, Jake trailed kissed down my cheek, my neck and to my exposed collarbone. He bit down slightly and I let out a low moan, he growled in response and pushed his body against mine. I threw one of my legs around his waist pulling his closer and I could feel his erection press against his pants. Moving slightly up and down grinding my aching core against his hard member.

Our breathing starts to turn into soft pants and Jake thrust his hips against mine, sending a wave of pleasure through my body. I grabbed at his back, digging my nails into his skin while I grind even harder against his still growing member. He let out a loud growl, I loved that part of him; the wolf was making this even hotter. He pushed his hands up my shirt and rubbed against my breast through the fabric of my lace bra.

"Shit Bells," Jake panted.

"Take me Jake, please." I moaned into his ear.

He started fumbling around with my button of my jeans, getting them undone and slide them down my legs. He ran up hand across my now exposed naked mound.

"No underwear?" he chuckled against my lips.

"I hate underwear." I said, biting down on his bottom lip.

He eased his pants down and pressed himself against me, I could feel his hard cock against my thigh.

I groaned, "Please Jake…"

"Are you sure Bells?" he asked, thrusting his hips into mine again.

I let out a loud moan. "Yes, please just fuck me already."

He positioned his cock at the entrance of my aching core, slowly pushing his way in. I gripped his shoulders as he thrust past my barrier, biting my lip to hold in my scream. He waited for a moment to let me adjust to his rather large size and when I shifted my hips he started to thrust in and out in a slow pace. I began thrusting my hips with his, trying to push him deeper in side of me.

I leaned to his ear and whispered, "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Isabella Swan." He groaned.

I could feel my walls starting to close around his cock, "God, I am so close Jake…" I panted, pulling my leg tighter around his waist. He started thrusting in faster until I felt my walls close tightly around his cock and small tremor of pleasure shot through my body at my climax. Jake followed shortly after me, shooting his hot seed deep inside me.

He pressed his body against mine, still inside of me; us both panting trying to catch our breath.

All of a sudden there was a roar of cheering and applause coming from the entrance of the cave. The entire pack was standing there.

"Alright Jake!" Embry cheered, whistling.

I could feel myself blushing, burring my face into Jacob's chest.

Jake, pulled himself out of me and set me on my feet, pulling up his pants. I quickly pulled my jeans up and clung to Jake's arm.

He leaned down and kissed my head, "So, did you mean what you said?" he whispered.

I looked up into his eyes, barely able to see in the dime moon light. "Of course I did Jake, I always have but, now it is more than a friendly love."

His white teeth sparkled in the moon light, "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake," stretching up on my tip toes and kissed his soft lips.


End file.
